ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiss and Kill
Overview The only way to break free from a wall full of monsters is to kiss. Plot The episode starts with Jake and Samantha training. "C'mon, Laser-head!" Samantha bragged. "Yeah, yeah! If I could use my Primatrix I could totally beat you!" Jake replied. "Well, if I could absor your Primatrix, I would totally beat you!" "Ah-ah-ah! No using powers, Eric said." Jared interrupted their training and said, "Would you just fight already?!?" The two started their sparing. Jake tried to kick Sam, but Sam dodged and grabbed Jake's feet, turned him around, and flipped him. Jake got back up to his feet, preared his defenses (meaning his hands) and tried to charge Sam. It failed, again. He was then flipped again to the floor. "Ugh..." Jake complained. "Okay. No more Mr. Nice guy!" Jake charged, Samantha dodges, but Jake jumped, grabbed Sam's back and flipped her to the floor. "Ha-ha! Take that, Sam!" Jake boasted. Samantha took his leg, ad made him trip. "Touche..." Jake commeted. Samantha quickly sat on Jake's chest to stop him from standing up. Of course, Jake couldn't stand up. "Okay... I can't get up since you have a BIG BUTT!" Jake said. "Wha-- Okay, that's it!" Samantha said. She stood up, took Jae's hand, threw him to the right wall and then to the left wall. "Ugh..." Jake said, confusingly. "Heh, piece of cake..." Samantha bragged. On the viewing place, Jared was recording Jake being beat up by a girl. "Heh, this'll go to MeTube..." Still on training, Jake is getting his butt kicked by a girl. Samantha went on top of Jake and said, "Admit it. You got beat up by a girl!" "Ugh... never!" Jake protested. Jared turned on the microphone and said, "What are you doing? Fighting or kissing?!?" "N-- N-- NO!" Jake said. Then Jake started glowing red. Then it got eve brighter. "Um... Jake?" Samantha said. Back at the viewing place, Micah scolded Jared. "What did you do now, Jared?" "Erm... nothing, actually..." Jared said. Suddenly, BOOM! A giant explosion occurred. The team rushed down and opened the door. They were shocked to find out Samantha was all black and full of dust. Theme Song Jake went to the clinic. "Are you feeling okay?" Eric asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Jake replied. "So, then, what happened?" Eric asked. "I don't know. Jake mysteriously glew and then boom! Explosion." Samantha explained. "Hm... kind of weird..." Eric admitted. "Wel, since eveyone's okay, you can get out now..." Samantha and Jake then left the clinic, but Jake went to the other side. "Heh, we'll see who gets the last laugh..." Jake mummbled. Jake went to Jared's room and was filled whith shock... and disgust. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF PRIME!" Jake yelled out. Johnny, Vincent, and Jared went into Jared's room to find out what was so shocking. Jake pulled out of his hand a poem. Johnny grabbed it and read it. Johnny repeated some of the words in the poem. "Blah, yeah, yeah, love, blah, blah, smells like flowers? blah, blah... Mm-hmm... HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF PRIME!" The two then laughed out loud. "Jared? You really feel that way?" "What way?" Jared asked. "Micah? You? Ahahahahahaha!" Jake laughed. Jared then blushed and was shcoked that they found a poem Jared made about Micah. It turns out, he has a crush on her. "My-- my eyes! They can't stop watering!" Vincent laughed. "You have a crush on our cousin?" Jake asked. Jared took a deep breath and said,"Well--" "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jake laughed. "Well, how about you, Mr. Kissaphobia?" Jared asked. They stopped laughing. "Well, I'm a kid. Kids are afraid of..." Jake's voice's volume as it lowers down. While the two were protesting, The Shadow group were making a plan. "Well, who are you?" The Hunter asked. "The name... is... Pete!" Pete said. "Pete? You serious?" The Hunter asked. "No. It's Sticky Pete!" Sticky Pete confirmed. "Okay. Well, somehow, you passed our initiation. Don't know how, but welcome to The Shadow." "AW YES!" Sticky Pete yelled. "Your first mission is to kidnap Jake Grayson. Can you do that, Pete?" "Well, of course! All I need are some of your Shadow Minions and poof! He'll be here." Sticky Pete took all the minions he needed and teleported to Bellwood. Back at the HQ, Jake and Jared were still arguing. "Seriously, Jake. Don't you dare tell Micah, or else!" Jared threatened. "Yeah, yeah!" Jake told. Suddenly, the computer screen beeped, meaning trouble is here. It showed the location of Bellwood Mountain. Only some went on that mission. Micah, and Andrei stayed. Something about monkeys. So the rest of the team went to Bellwood Mountain. The team saw some weird non-human foot steps and some glu paste lying on the ground. The team was wpndering why were there stuff like that on the mountain. Anyway, the team followed the trail. Suddenly, boom! Several Shadow Minions appeared, surrounding the door. "Uh-oh..." Jake told. "Well. Looks like it's my day today. Easy as pie.." Jake turned into Canine and battled about five Shadow Minions. He won. But suddenly, out of nowhere, someone shot glue to Canine's foot. Now, he can't move. "Oh great. Looks like I have to do this..." Samantha told. Samantha absorbed the cave's wall and attacked Sticky Pete. Sticky Pete dodged Sam's attack and sticked Sam's hand to the cave's wall. Apparently, she is too weak to break the glue. It was Johnny's turn. He accidentally tripped and fell unconcious. "Okay. We're doomed." Jared confessed. Jared made a normal blaster and tried to shoot Sticky, but failed because Sticky glued the shooting hole of Jared's blaster and it exploded. Pete then moved a boulder and blocked the cave's door. He then glued it tight. "Oh great!" Sam sarcastically said. "Now what?" Jared asked. "I don't know. I can't reach the Primatrix!" Jake said. "I know. There is one way..." Vincent told. "What?" Johnny asked. "Eh-hm..." Vincent nodded. "Oooh..." Johnny winked. "What?" Jake asked. "Oh... no..." Sam said. "What?" Jake asked again. "Yikes..." Jared commented. "Could someone tell me?!?" Jake asked. "Kiss." Vincent told. "Oh.... no..." Jake commmented o the plan. COMMERCIAL BREAK Johnny gulped and said, "So, Sam'll..." Then Samantha looked around and said, "No. I can't even reach his cheeks..." Sam told. "The only person who is next to him is..." "Sweet mother of Primes..." Jared told. "You will not tell this to anyone, will ya'?" "We promise. If we break it, may the Primes throw a thunder bolt at us." Samantha confirmed. Technically, Sam was the only one who said that. Vincent and Johnny were looking up and whispering Please have mercy! Outside of the cave was Pete, laughing at his victory. "Ha-ha! Once The Unknown finds this out, he'll promote me that--" Suddenly, boom! The cave eploded and the boulder dropped on Pete. His final words were "Mommy..." The team got out, but were coughing and covered with balck smoke. "Okay. We will not speak of this again." Jared said. "Agreed." Jake said. And that's the end of their mission. They got out of the cave, made it alive, and arrested Sticky Pete. Back at Jake's house, Jared and Jake were talking about something. "Okay. First, do not, and I mean, do not speak of that thing again. Second, since I saved your butt, you will keep my Micah crush a secret. Kapeesh?" Jared asked. "Yeah. Sure." Jake said. END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Hunter *Sticky Pete Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123